Today's aluminum engines of aluminum with cast-in cylinder liners are manufactured by die casting, which means that the aluminum melt is pressurized during the injection and hardening stages. In order to prevent the melt from penetrating into the cylinder liners, upper casting die insert components in the form of cylindrical bodies are used, which fill the liner, as well as lower casting die insert components, which abut the lower edges of the liners and the upper insert components, filling what is to become the cylinder block crank case.
The upper casting die insert is dimensioned so that a gap of about 0.2 mm is formed between the liner and the insert component when the liner is cold. This gap increases by about 0.5 mm to a total of about 0.7 mm upon heating to about 500.degree. C. upon contact with the melt. The pressure in the melt subjects the liners, however, to great pressure from the outside, and the liners are deformed so much that they come into contact with the insert component. The result is that the liners are subjected to great stresses during the casting process. These stresses are not desirable since they can give rise to out-of-roundness at a subsequent stage of the manufacturing process, and this in turn can require extra machining of the liners themselves.